


the most fun we've ever had

by Mangomelions



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad and Happy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangomelions/pseuds/Mangomelions
Summary: soulmate AU where the last words your soulmate says to you are written on your arm. and you can't ever tell them. weirdly explains a lot of real life events.





	the most fun we've ever had

**Author's Note:**

> had so much fun writing this. sorry, the feels.

When his mother told him, Dan looked at his arm in terror. He had always wondered what those words meant. The words tattooed onto his wrist. "Hi, my name is-". The last words his soulmate would ever say to him. They also seemed to be the first. And the introduction wasn't even finished. 

 

When a person met their soulmate, their words turned Gold. Most people couldn't wait until that day, but Dan was dreading it more than anything.

This knowledge haunted Dan for years, and over time he grew isolated, terrified of meeting new people, terrified that one of them would say hello, and then die in front of him. The few friends he had were friends he had known from before he found out what the words meant. But that was before he found the internet. A place where people could meet, and introduce themselves online first without ever having to hear those words. The internet was how he met Phil. And why he was sure, when they first talked, that Phil would not be his soulmate. As he got to know Phil, though, he started to doubt everything. Phil was light and smiles and laughter, and Dan felt himself falling for someone he had never truly met.

 

19 October 2009

Dan couldn't wait to meet Phil, but that didn't stop him being a nervous wreck. His phone buzzed as he got a text from the boy who tied his stomach in knots.  
  
_Today! Is it weird that I'm nervous? I mean, i know you, you're my best friend, why is it weird that I'm gonna be hanging out with you this week?_  
Dan smiled. At least he wasn't the only one who was nervous. 

Phil got lost at the train station, despite having been there countless times. He started to worry, he didn't want to keep Dan waiting. He looked at the clock. Dan's train should be arriving right now.

Suddenly, Phil knew where he was going. Well, he didn't, but his body did. He started walking, and soon found himself face to face with the boy he'd only seen through a computer screen.   
They stared at each other for a moment, first in shock, and then just to take each other in. Dan watched as a wide smile spread across Phil's face and a second later he was knocked backwards by the force of his friend hugging him. Dan wrapped his arms around the older boy, closing his eyes and smiling into Phil's shoulder. It was everything he imagined, warm, affectionate, and fierce. But it was something else as well. It was belonging.

 

When they eventually drew back, Phil caught Dan's hand and played with it for a second. This made Dan look down at his hand, and when he did, he saw something that made him quickly withdraw his hand from Phil's. "Phil." He said slowly, at the older boy, who was now looking slightly hurt. "Look at your wrist."Phil's expression turned to one of confusion. Surely Dan couldn't see the words written on his skin. Only he could. But when he looked down, he realised that it wasn't the words that he was referring to, but the colour. His words, were written in gold. "You too?" He stared into Dan's eyes, the colour of warm melted chocolate, that were now melting him.Phil already knew he loved Dan. They had spent the past six months skyping, texting and tweeting each other, and he had never felt so connected to anyone. "But.." Dan tried to explain his confusion, but he couldn't tell Phil the words on his arm. He physically couldn't get the words out. The universe prevented it. Dan's reaction had worried Phil, who was now looking at him sadly. It broke Dan's heart. "No, I just.. never mind. I love you, Phil. I don't care if we've only just met in person, I know you enough to know I love you and anything I don't know, well, I look forward to finding it out."Phil beamed at him. "I love you too. And I can't wait."  
  
A few days later, they were sat on Phil's bed, filming a video. This was their first video together, their first of many, they both hoped. Then, when they were finishing up, Dan looked into the camera, with an unfamiliar seriousness about him, and spoke words he hoped Phil would find cute. Phil found them terrifying. The second his head realised what Dan was saying, he turned to him and embraced him, with such a force that Dan was knocked to the ground. Dan laughed in surprise, thinking Phil was being playful, but Phil just wrapped his arms around Dan, protectively. He had only just found him. it was far too soon.

 "Hey, what's wrong?" Dan realised that Phil's tackle wasn't for comedic purposes. "Phil?"

Phil buried his head into Dan, before realising. Dan had spoken again. Dan was safe. He let him go, and pulled both of them up so they were sat upright again. Dan looked at Phil with a million questions in his eyes. Dan didn't realise what had happened. The universe kept him from knowing. All he knew was that Phil was crying. 

"I love you." Phil said simply.

 "I love you too, you spork."

 

There was a reason Dan introduced himself and Phil whenever they met new people. He didn't want to hear Phil say those words. One time, he had forgotten, and upon hearing Phil introducing himself, had gotten so distracted and panicked, he introduced himself with Phil's name. There was also a reason he didn't like people bringing up his first video. Because often, when someone did, Phil would imitate Dan's first words to the camera. "Hey, my name is [Dan]." The first few times he was terrified, but it calmed him down that the words were always followed by "Dan" in quick succession. After a while, it became normal. After all, lots of people had everyday phrases written on their wrists, and since they couldn't tell their soulmate what their words were, all they could do is learn to live with it. Time went on, and the words were said again and again. Heck, their words were giffed, and replayed and quoted, thousands of times. And every time one of them heard their words, they would look at the other with a worried look. A faltered smile. Held breath. But everything was okay. Those words became a reminder, a reminder of how much they meant to each other, and how precious life can be.

They spent every moment living.

They were happy.   
But then Phil got sick.  


Dan sat on the side of Phil's hospital bed, their fingers intertwined comfortably. "I love you. I love you, I love you," Dan couldn't say it enough. Those words had fitted when they first met. But over the years, they had outgrown them. This was more than just love. This was everything. This was whiskers and houseplants and domino's and lions and llamas and just, freaking everything.

Their life together had been an adventure, whether it was touring the world in a bus or exploring the internet from their sofa. They had loved every minute. And it wasn't as if it hadn't lasted. They had been together for almost fifty years. They had lived a full life together.

 "Thank you, for sticking by me through everything." Dan spoke softly. "You had my back through everything, even through my cringiest times." Dan saw the mischievous sparkle in Phil's eye, and his heart broke as he realised what was coming. 

"Hi. My name is-" 

And then the coughing started. When it stopped, Phil didn't trust himself to speak again without coughing, so he just smiled at Dan, a warm, sad smile. A smile that said everything. Dan crawled onto the bed, next to Phil, their bodies pressed together, intertwined. Phil put his head against Dan's chest, and closed his eyes. Dan moved slightly and kissed the top of Phil's head. 

"This was the most fun I've ever had." He whispered into Phil's hair. He thought about the first time he had said that, about how Phil had reacted. He felt the older man tense and relax in his arms.

Phil wasn't scared. Dan was by his side, and he knew that they would see each other again. They had to, because even after all these years, it would never be enough. He fell asleep to the steady sound of Dan's heartbeat, to the comforting sensation of his soulmate playing with his hair. 

This was the most fun they'd ever had. This, being everything.


End file.
